It's not another Twilight story
by Amadeusan
Summary: Maggie Foster moves to Beacon Hills with her aunt and brother. She wants to start there a new life and meet people who aren't only fictional characters from books. But once she gets to know Stiles and the others her life takes an unexpected turn. Will she discover the secrets of her new friends? What happens when she become one of the supernatural creatures? Season 3. Stiles/Maggie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, huh it's actually the first thing I've ever written of that sort. English isn't my native language, hence the grammar mistakes and well... poor vocabulary. **

**So, read and review! You can always write to me and don't hesitate to point out my errors or just tell me if there's something that I should improve. Hope the next chapters will be better ;) It takes place during season 3**

I don't own _Teen Wolf_

Margaret (Maggie)/Stiles

* * *

Chapter 1

When Maggie Foster first heard about moving to the new town she was pleased. Actually she was more than pleased. She didn't like Los Angeles anymore. Not since her parents death. Anna and James Foster died in a car accident when Maggie was only 11 years old. She never forgot that day when the police officer came with those terrible news. In spite of all she wasn't completely alone, for she still had her little brother Josh.

After 6 years he grew into clever and quite hyperactive kid. He looked very much like his father with those grey eyes and sandy blonde hair. Maggie, on the other hand, didn't resemble her parents at all. She had medium length hair the colour of cinnamon that was slightly curly and rather unruly and green eyes. Her fair skin was marked with a few freckles.

Since Mr. And Mrs. Foster's death, brother and sister were as happy as they could be given the circumstances, under care of their aunt, Helen. The young siblings loved their guardian like a real parent, and she also cherished them in return, as she had no children of her own. Helen was 36 year old English teacher in elementary school. She was a single since uncle Brian, her husband died on duty in police years ago. Maggie had always admired her for strength and optimism even after she'd lost so much.

And now they were going to start a new life in a new place.

* * *

Maggie was sitting on a passenger seat in their Toyota with _The Return of Sherlock Holmes_ on her lap, but instead of reading she was looking through the window with head propped against it. They were nearing to their new home – small town called Beacon Hills in Northern California, about 500 miles from LA. Helen had been planning to change surroundings for quite a long time. Therefore when she got a call from an old friend with a job offer, she didn't hesitate to accept it.

The journey was tiresome, but after hours of sitting in not quite comfortable position, they finally arrived at the place.

"So, what do you think?" Helen asked as they passed another street of the downtown

Louder than usual voice of the woman behind the wheel awoke Josh who'd been slept the entire way, making him jump. Still drowsy he asked looking quite confused, "What? We're here?"

"Calm down, kiddo. We're just enter the town and it'll take a while before we reach the place."

"Eh, okay so wake me up when we get there" and with that he felt asleep again.

Helen glanced at sleeping boy in the rearview mirror with longing. She sighed, "Oh, how I'd love to lay like that, curled into a ball in warm and soft bed, hell, the couch would be good."

Maggie laughed at aunt's very child-like complaining, there was no secret that driving wasn't her cup of tea and neither was Maggie, by the way.

"I'm sorry, if I'd had a driver's licence I would change you behind the wheel" she said feeling pity for aunt doing something she detested, and guilt, at the same time, because the girl couldn't do anything to be of use to, in that case.

"Oh honey, I don't blame you" Helen quickly replied, "I'm a guardian and an adult here, It's my duty to get you and Josh safely to the place and my reluctance to drive doesn't matter. Believe me, you two are more important than this, besides it hasn't been so bad, I'm just tired, that's all. Everyone would be after driving so many hours", she smiled reassuringly, "And as for your driver's license, you'll get it when you're ready. Such fears are understandable, Maggie"

Maggie knew Helen was referring to the accident, that she was afraid of driving a car because her parents died in one of them.

But Helen didn't let her niece get lost in thoughts about her parents, any longer and with much more enthusiasm she asked, "Okay, but you haven't answered my question yet. How do you like our new town?"

Maggie peered through the window, finally taking good look at their surroundings. It was certainly different from LA and to her the change was colossal, given that she had never left hometown before. Town seemed quite sleepy, though it was probably because of an early hour. It definitely was quiet after living seventeen years in noisy and crowded city as LA, but somehow it made it even more appealing.

The car passed some cafes and shops in downtown until finally turned toward the suburbs.

"I think I like it", Maggie eventually said, surprising herself that she genuinely meant it.

"Really? Wait til you see the house", the excitement in Helen's voice was evident. "Carol Harper said that it's quite spacious for us, with an emphasis on _spacious,_ but it's the only house for sale available at this moment". Carol was said old friend of Helen who'd arranged a job for her and help them to find some place to stay. "Thankfully, the owner agreed to cut some price. By the way, Maggie I forgot to tell you that there's a vet in the town who's willing to take students for help. He's some friend of Carol. She remembered when I mentioned her about you wanting to go to the veterinary school, she told that him and he was kind enough to suggest that you could come to the clinic and assist him after school, if you want to"

Maggie was amused with Helen's rambling, but when she heard the part about local veterinarian, she couldn't believe in her luck.

"Of course I want to!", she eagerly exclaimed. That was very surprising but what a pleasant surprise it was, all the more she hadn't even met that guy. It's nice to know that some people took her passion seriously. "Wow, we haven't unpacked yet and I already get a job", she said with a grin, "Finally telling random people about my personal interests brought some benefits."

"Oh be quiet", she said with a false rebuke, "Besides, I'm not telling this _random people,_ just ...some of them AND", she carried on, completely ignoring her niece's smug face, "I'm just proud of you, is it so bad?"

"Aww that's sweet", Maggie cooed, but despite the playful manner of their talk she felt touched by her aunt's words and even though it was slightly annoying when Helen acted like a mother hen sometimes, their relations were very good. To Maggie she wasn't only guardian and aunt, but also a dear friend. In Josh's words Helen was simply _cool._

After about half an hour of cruising streets, they eventually stopped at the right place.

"Ok, so which one?", Maggie stepped out of the car, and asked making a gesture toward the houses around them. They all were rather _spacious_ as aunt put it.

"Er.. I'm quite sure it's this one", Helen said with strangely broad smile while pointing behind her niece.

"Why are you...", Maggie begun, looking quite confused, but stopped when she saw what aunt Helen was looking at

"..grinning"

Before her stood one of the most beautiful houses she'd ever seen. Okay maybe it's a little exaggeration, she'd lived in L.A., after all, but damn, that house... House? It was more like mansion. She understood then, what 'the spacious' was supposed to mean. Large and built of stone stood out from the other four-square style houses in the street. Just the garage was big enough to easily fit their old flat. Maggie's gaze was caught by a big oak tree growing in a lush front yard whose long branches cast nice shadow on the property.

She was roused from admiring their new home by enthusiastic cry of her brother who was crawling out form the car. Literally.

"Wow, it's huge!" he said then run towards the back of the house "Hey, there's a backyard in here!" came his voice from afar.

Maggie and Helen laughed at boy's excitement. "Come on, let's go inside" said the latter.

After exploring the interior, which was even more impressive than facade, Maggie went upstairs to see her bedroom.

The room was lovely and looked quite cosy in a _plushy carpets and soft cushions _way. Judging from the brightly coloured walls and beautifully carved vanity in the corner, it had been designed for a woman. There was a double bed with headboard in the middle, looking so inviting that Maggie wanted nothing more than collapsed on it and enjoy it comfiness, but she didn't and her eyes lightened with sudden animation when she noticed tall, made of dark wood bookcase. "Perfect" she whispered, it had enough shelves to fit there almost all books she owned. Well, almost. Some of them would have to settle for the floor.

When girl's glare shifted to the window, she observed that the view was partially obscured by an ancient oak tree she'd seen earlier. It made the room immersed in the mild shades of green which the girl found truly mesmerizing.

"Hey guys, the moving van's arrived!" came Helen's voice. Maggie groaned, unfortunately it's time to the inevitable part of moving.

* * *

By the time they unpacked all their stuff and cleaned every corner it was dark outside. They were ravenous, though the three of them were too exhausted to cook a decent meal, so Helen order pizza for dinner. They ate while watching _Tangled _on TV and laughing at Josh's version of songs .

Once the movie ended, Helen looked at the watch. It was five past eleven.

"All right Rapunzels, it's time to bed. You don't want to oversleep on the first day of school, do you?"

"Go, I'll stay and lock the doors" Josh said in what supposed to be a fatherly tone and rested his outstretched legs on a coffee table, though he was so short, he had to practically lied on the couch to reach it.

His sister and aunt exchanged amused looks "When did you become so funny?" asked the latter "and for your information, I've already locked the door and oh wait, I've even closed the windows as well so you don't need to worry about our safety. I know you want to watch TV, but sorry buddy the vacation's over. No more staying up late. Goodnight", Helen said pointedly, preventing further discussion

"Ok, ok, it doesn't hurt to try" he shrugged, but obeyed her.

Maggie wished aunt good night too and went straight to her room. She showered and change into pajama, but rather than going to bed, she took some novel and sunk into cozy armchair by the open window. However, the excitements of the day made it impossible to focus on the story. Instead her attention was drawn to the oak that was growing by the house. There was a little breeze outside causing the leaves to shiver slightly and brush against the window. Delightful smell of the night air was seeping to the room making girl's mind began to wonder.

Maggie was thinking about the next day. She hoped tomorrow wouldn't be like in _Twilight _when appearance of Bella Swan in school was a huge sensation. _Surely Beacon Hills isn't as small as Forks, is it? Or maybe there are some mysteries and supernatural creatures too_... she frown. Wait, why the sudden comparisons to that book she didn't even like?

_Argh..., but I don't want to be Bella _she groaned internally _though, knowing myself I'll do something awkward. Not that I want make some friends, anyway. _

_Oh, is that so? - _asked her rather sceptical inner voice.

Maggie had never been a so-called social butterfly. After the accident she withdrew into herself and when her schoolmates were socializing with each other, she preferred the company of books. Not much changed after years and though Maggie was still an outsider of a sort and a book lover too, she no longer avoided people; on the contrary, part of her was eager for making friends, so maybe tomorrow will be a good opportunity to do it.

She yawned, "Ok, it's time to sleep" she muttered.

When Maggie was about to draw the curtains, she caught a glimpse of light outside the window, which made her eyes shifted in search of its source. She saw it just behind the tree, the neighbouring house that previously went unnoticed, now had her full attention. Only then she became aware of how close the it was, merely an oak separated them. The light was coming from the window which was at the same level as hers, thus from the spot where Maggie stood she had a good view at the room, that was clearly visible now.

From the number of posters on the wall she could say it belonged to a teenager, though it was difficult to recognize what was on them. _Huh, a pair of binoculars would be nice _she thought utterly heedless of her spying behaviour.

Then someone came into sight. Not someone actually, but a boy about her age. He was talking on the phone and gesticulating, quite animatedly and while Maggie was thinking of how funny it made him look, happened probably the worst thing that could happen – her newly found neighbour stared right into her eyes.

Eloquent as always, Maggie only blurted out, "Oh shit!", before she did first what came into her mind, which was throwing herself flat on the floor as if it possessed some magical ability that could swallow her whole.

_'Yeah, and that's why you don't have any friends' _mocked her inner voice.

"Congratulations, first night and you're already caught spying your neighbors" she muttered under her breath still lying under the window. She stayed there several more seconds then sighed and started crawling to her bed. _If aunt Helen or Josh saw me right now they would probably start worrying about my sanity, _she thought.

Before she felt asleep Maggie's thoughts involuntarily drifted to that nameless boy. She didn't recall aunt to tell anything about their new neighbours before, hence they weren't on her mind at all until this night. So, he was her new neighbour... well, he seemed to be likeable and reminded Maggie of Josh, a little bit. They were both quite hyperactive in their movements, especially while talking. Despite the distance which wasn't much an obstacle but still, she had enough time to take a good look at the boy. He was lean but not lanky, or at least she could assume that, regarding his layered clothes consisting of t-shirt and plaid flannel shirt. His dark and spiky hair was framing rather handsome face, though she couldn't discern any detailed features. There was something in him that made Maggie wanted to get to know him. Maybe tomorrow... But the wave of sleepiness hit her and by the time another minute passed, she'd been already in a deep slumber.

* * *

"Okay, Scott. We'll talk tomorrow" Stiles Stilinski said to his best friend before hanging up. The incident on the road from earlier was bothering him, not because that deer might have killed Lydia and Allison, of course he was worried, but it was the animal that he couldn't stop thinking about. Perhaps a year ago he would completely ignored it, but after all those werewolf, kanima and who knows what else things that happened since Scott had been bitten, Stiles didn't believe that weird acting deer was just a mere accident. Scott said it was terrified and when the true alpha werewolf with supernatural powers said it was terrified it had to be true.

_'I should google 'car and deer collisions' or 'strange animal behaviour'' _he thought but after taking a brief look at the night sky, he decided to put it off until tomorrow.

But then he got that feeling, like someone or something (!) was watching him, he didn't have to be a werewolf to feel that, and when he slowly looked up at the window he saw a pair of eyes which were, in fact staring straight at his very own person. Eyes that were belonged to a woman, a girl actually, as soon as they met, widened in what could be a dread of being caught and then ...she disappeared. Well, it was more like she hid before him under the windowsill in not quite graceful fashion, Stiles noted with a frown. He waited there for a minute but she didn't show herself again.

That night, lying in his bed Stiles wasn't thinking about the 'terrified deer' at all. His mind, instead was engrossed by the mystery girl in the window. Who was she? All he could say were two things – first, that she clearly was a human judging from her evidently awkwardness, however, look at Scott, he remained awkward despite the lycathropy. Stiles mouth twitched at the memory of her hilarious reaction to being caught... doing what exactly? Peeping? And secondly, although he only glimpsed at her he noticed that she was rather pretty with that mass of dark hair and big eyes, probably from fright, though.

Anyways, she wasn't supposed to even be there, that house had been empty since he remembered.

Obviously not anymore.

_I wonder if I see her at school tomorrow, _he thought. His thought turned into hope just before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. `

* * *

**Ok, I know it isn't good, but I just had to publish this chapter, or else I'd have been re-editing it forever. Anyway, let me know what do you think;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the new chapter. Once again I'm sorry for errors, I'm doing my best to write correctly, but you know... English**

**I wanted to thank you for reading my first chapter, following it and reviewing. I was literally jumping in excitement when I saw you actually liked it;)**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Good morning", said Maggie entering the kitchen, with Josh shuffling after her. Their aunt was there already, making coffee and preparing toasts.

"Morning!", chirped Helen

_Wow, someone has inhaled too much caffeine fumes, _thought Maggie. She slept well that night, the bed was really comfortable, or maybe too much since it took her a good few minutes too get up. She then washed and changed into some jeans and long-sleeved shirt. Bigger problem was with her hair, but after endless attempts of disentangling her unruly curls with a comb, she finally tamed it, more or less, into a high ponytail.

"I want to go to the clinic after school." Maggie said while reaching for another piece of toast.

"Do you need me to give you a ride there?"

"No thanks, I'll walk." she replied

"You're sure?" Helen asked with a hint of dubiousness.

"Aunt worries about your terrible sense of direction" taunted her brother

"Ha, ha" she said dryly, "And yeah, I'm sure. It's not far from the school, besides, I wanna get to know the town; and how can I do it better than walking around?"

"All right, but I'm picking you up from the clinic." She said and turned to her nephew, "Josh, remember to ask where are the tryouts for the basketball team - "

But she didn't have a chance to continue, because just then the doorbell rang.

The silence that followed lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough time to ponder. Despite the frozen, at the abrupt sound bodies, their minds started to work furiously ...well except for Josh who was just considering putting more peanut butter on his toast.

Who was at the door? Surely no one knew about their arrival. Those thoughts were whirling through the heads of Helen and Maggie as they sat immobile at the table, only to be rouse by second ring, which worked like the off switch to their paralyzed like state.

It made Helen to sprang from her seat and ran towards the door. Maggie wouldn't miss the occasion for little, harmless eavesdropping, so she tiptoed after her aunt and hid behind one of the wall where she could not only easily hear but also sneak a peek at the visitor.

The door opened revealing a tall man in his mid 40s standing there, but what was the most noticeable thing in his appearance was his outfit – the man was wearing uniform -

"Hi, I'm John Stilinski, the Sheriff here in Beacon Hills", she heard him speaking - that's right, sheriff uniform...

If Maggie saw her aunt's expression at this very moment, she would easily discern the bemusement at seeing the officer in her doorway, because the same look was on her face as well.

What Sheriff was doing here? Maybe – oh no!, she gasped when she heard and saw (!) what occurred next, when Sheriff Stilinski stepped aside letting Helen and (unconsciously) Maggie see his companion.

There, next to Stilinski stood a boy Maggie recognized as the one who'd caught her watching him last night. What is _he _doing here? And with the Sheriff, on top of that! It could be only one reason, she thought in dismay – he called Sheriff and told that he'd been stalked by some creepy teenage girl.

_Geez, Meg you're positively mental, _said her more sensible inward voice.

"Oh this is my son, Stiles" said the man pointing at the boy

His son?!

"Hi there" the boy who was no longer nameless greeted Helen waving his hand.

_So, in sum: you were 'observing' that Stiles in his room, he caught you doing it, now he's standing on the doorstep of your house with his father – Sheriff and they're talking to your aunt._

"Don't worry I'm not on duty right now" he smiled "We're your neighbors, apparently. We live in that house over there", he made a gesture towards something Maggie couldn't see, but she knew Sheriff pointed at the very house she'd seen last night, "I saw some lights earlier and I thought I – er, should look around a little, but it seems that everything's all right"

"Ah, so you thought we're trespassers, huh?" Helen grinned

Meanwhile Stiles – huh, strange name – looked like he was trying to get a little peek inside. The girl held her breath when his gaze stopped a little longer on the spot where she's hiding but after second or two he looked away.

"Do you live alone, by any chance? Or with some children, uh... daughter perhaps?" asked Stiles, ignoring his father glance saying _What the hell are you doing?_ But Helen who didn't mind Stiles' curiosity answered,

"Um actually, I moved here with my niece and nephew. You know, you look like you're the same age as Maggie, my niece. She's starting her junior year in high school", Maggie had a feeling aunt would've chattered about her being such an excellent student and her career aspirations if the younger Stilinski hadn't cut in,

"Really, I'm a junior too. Does she need a ride to school, perhaps? I can give her a ride, if she want to. There's plenty of room in the jeep, in my jeep, yeah.", he said with eagerness, at which Maggie involuntarily smiled.

"Thank you that's really nice of you and I'm sure Maggie would love to go, but I want to drive her and Josh by myself today to, you know, get along with a new town, but thank you that's sweet of you, I'll tell her that. Maybe another time?"

"Oh, okay" _Was that disappointment?_

"We should go." Maggie heard Sheriff saying, "Er... if you need some help or anything just knock on the door, and – welcome to Beacon Hills"

"Thank you, we're lucky we have a Sheriff as a neighbor. Yo know what, you must come for dinner, I mean it, I'll make you my delicious lasagne and Maggie will bake a chocolate tart"

"I must say it's a very tempting offer, especially since I don't remember last time when we ate anything that was cooked at home. We'll be waiting for invitation, then" said Sheriff

"You'd better"

Was she imagining it or aunt Helen was, kind of, flirting with the Sheriff...

After their visitors went away she rushed to the kitchen where Josh was sitting and finishing his breakfast. She was pretending to be doing the same as her brother, but Helen who just approached said,

"I know you were listening",

"The proper term is eavesdropping", Josh mused wryly

"Oh okay okay, so what do you think of them?", Maggie asked curious of Helen's opinion

"Well they seem very nice", she said and Maggie rolled her eyes at nudging her to elaborated further.

"But I really think they're nice", persisted Helen, "I don't know what else you want me to say"

Maggie pretended to ponder a little, "Hm.. maybe 'Oh the Sheriff looked do tall and handsome in the uniform'?", she said imitating voice of her aunt

"Maggie, do you find the Sheriff attractive?", Helen exclaimed in feigned shock

"Ha ha ha, not me, you!"

"What? You're ridiculous", she denied, though her cheeks colored slightly.

"Ha, and who invited him for 'my delicious lasagne'"?, girl teased

"I was just polite! Never mind it's late come on, grab your things, Josh. Oh and Maggie, don't you think the Sheriff's son's 'cute'?"

Aha, and here's a comeback.

"Geez, you're right, it's quite late", she said hastily and ran upstairs to collect her bag, to avoid answering the question.

* * *

Stiles woke up long before his alarm went off, which normally wasn't very rare to him, especially when he took to much adderall earlier. But today was different, because he didn't overdose his medicine last night and still couldn't sleep any longer since he'd awaken half an hour ago. Stiles looked at his phone – it was only ten minutes after five. Lying in his bed he remembered the accident with a deer and that he was supposed to search some information about similar incidents, and so he did.

Of course his unquenchable curiosity and enthusiasm for knowledge – mostly the supernatural area, didn't let him drop the searching after few articles. There is no doubt that if he could he would sift through the whole Internet to find what he's looking for.

He didn't even notice how long he sat there, when his dad called out for the second time, to get up, but Stiles ignored him again. Clearly Sheriff's patience just reached its limit, because he decided to persuade him in a different way.

**"**You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? 247,000." Stiles said when he heard his father approaching his room.  
"Oh, God, please go to school."  
"But that's crossing the road. This one last night came right down the middle." he continued as if the Sheriff didn't say anything, completely absorbed in the statistics  
"I'm not gonna beg you."  
"Okay, good. I'm impervious to your influence anyway.  
**"**Would you consider a bribe?"  
**"**You couldn't meet my price."  
"Extortion?"  
"You got nothing on me."  
Stilinski sighed ,"yeah." and pulled the swivel chair with Stiles on it to drag him away from his computer  
"Dad, what are you doing? Dad, what are you doing?" he stammered out trying to reach the keyboard as the chair was being pulled farther away

Dad:Stiles 1:0

Stiles knew the one person who's able to counter his sarcastic remarks was his Dad. He entered the kitchen and grab some toast, but seeing his father at the front door, about to leave the house, he shouted,

"Hey Dad, where are you going? There's still some time before your shift starts"

"I wanna to check to the house next door, I saw some lights. Probably someone just moved there, but I wanna make sure.", replied Sheriff

It took Stiles only a moment to put two and two together when his father mentioned that house and the image of the girl from yesterday hovered before his eyes. He was so absorbed in searching articles about deer accidents that he almost forgot about her.

"Wait, I'm going too" Stiles said, then grabbed his school bag and left with Sheriff who opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it eventually. He knew there was no point even ask.

They stood before the front door of the house waiting for someone to open it. Stiles was shifting from one foot to the other in futile attempt to relieve his nervousness. He felt like in the old times when he was trying to talk to Lydia or just notice him. But she's not Lydia, heck he didn't even know her, so why the anxiety?

Even if Sheriff Stilinski detected his son's strange acting he didn't show it. Nonetheless he pressed the button of the doorbell for he second time.

At last, someone opened the door, a woman, though not the one Stiles saw at the window last night. This one has the same dark hair but was older, her mother perhaps?

"Hi, I'm John Stilinski, the Sheriff here in Beacon Hills", said his dad.

"Helen O'Connell, nice to meet you, I think" she smiled nervously

"Oh, and this is my son, Stiles" he added as if he just remembered of his son's presence.

_Thanks dad..._Stiles thought sarcastically.

"Hi there" he greeted and when Sheriff was explaining his visit, he craned forward his head to get a better look at the hall. Did he expect to spot someone there? While sweeping one particular area he though he saw something moved, but it's probably his imagination.

"Do you live alone, by any chance? Or with some children, daughter perhaps?" the words left his mouth before even he could stop them. He felt his father questioning look on him, but Ms. O'Connell answered with a smile,

"Um actually, I moved here with my niece and nephew" she said and after she gave him a thoughtful look she added, "You know, you look like you're the same age as Maggie, my niece. She's starting her junior year in high school"

"Really, I'm a junior too." he eagerly said, "does she need a ride to school, perhaps? I can give her a ride, if she want to. There's plenty of room in the jeep, in my jeep, yeah."

"Thank you that's really nice of you and I'm sure Maggie would love to go, but I want to drive her and Josh by myself today to, you know, get along with a new town, but thank you it's sweet, I'll tell her that. Maybe another time?

"Oh, okay". Stiles face fell, he was slightly disappointed but then he thought they would most likely have classes together where he'd finally meet her. Maggie, Stiles corrected himself.

"We should go. Er... if you need some help or anything just knock on the door, and – welcome to Beacon Hills"

"Thank you, we're lucky we have a Sheriff as a neighbor" she said, a smile beaming across her face, "You know, you must come for dinner, I mean it, I'll make you my delicious lasagne and Maggie will bake a chocolate tart". Oh boy, he loved chocolate desserts and he knew his dad wouldn't resist the temptation of a homemade dinner. As he expected, Sheriff said,

"I must say it's a very tempting offer, especially since I don't remember last time when we ate anything that was cooked at home. We'll be waiting for invitation, then."

"You'd better."

"So,", Stiles started when they were out of ears' reach, "lasagne, huh? Isn't it your favorite?

"Shut up, Stiles. Go to school."

* * *

"Don't forget to text me", Helen said before her niece got out of the car

"Okay, bye" said Maggie and shut the door

She looked at the building of her new school, which was quite big as for such a small town as Beacon Hills, she mused.

Maggie took one deep breath and quickly let it go._ All right girl you can do that. You're NOT Bella Swan. _Wow, it's really motivating.

The hallway was full of students hurrying to classes. It was already late and she didn't get her schedule from the school office yet. Luckily it wasn't hard to find. The nice lady behind a desk asked for her name and handed her a sheet of paper with her plan and the other one with her new locker combination.

"Here, my dear. Have a nice day" said the woman

"Thank you. You too" Maggie responded and walked toward the door which she pushed with too much force than necessary; and with no doubt it would have hit the wall if it hadn't collided with some barrier on the way. The barrier that groaned in pain.

* * *

Stiles and Scott were heading to their first class with new English teacher while talking about Scott's tattoo, or lack thereof. His werewolf abilities apparently didn't let him have any body markings so the punctured by tiny needles skin of a teenager had healed like some accidental wound. But Scott didn't want to give up so easily.

"You wanna ask Derek for help? Why, why?", Stiles asked surprised by his friend's idea of turning to Hale with his problem

"He's got the triskele tattooed on his back. So there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" said Scott

Stiles had to agree with him. Derek was more experienced in these matters, after all he was born a werewolf, whereas young McCall got a bite from Derek's psycho uncle.

"Okay, yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full?"

Scott didn't replied because they reached the principal office. After Gerard Argent turned out to be even greater psychopath than Peter Hale and had gone missing, the former principal of BHHS returned to his position. He just brought out Argent's silver sword from his desk which was enough for the boys, so they fled.

"Go, go, go." urged Stiles.

They were by the school office when suddenly the door opened with a force smashing straight into Scott's head.

"Dude, it must have hurt" Stiles said, _even to a werewolf _he added to himself

Then from behind the door came out a girl with brown slightly curly hair pulled into ponytail. She stood close enough to him so he could notice a faint scattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. She was quite small, only about an inch or more taller than Lydia without her heels. Her expression was the same as he'd seen the previous night with big green eyes gaping in horror at kneeling victim of her clumsiness. It was her – the girl from the window.

* * *

When Maggie heard a thud arising usually when door hit somebody, following by a groan she closed her eyes and silently wished it didn't happen. But it did. Gathering her courage which was rather reluctant to return, she left the office and went out into the hallway to see the extend of damage she'd caused. There crouching on the floor was boy who was rubbing his forehead and nose.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Are you hurt?" she winced, "Stupid question, of course you are. Is you nose broken? How's your head? Can you stand up? Please, say something!"

"You hit pretty hard, especially with door" he said and a nervous laugh escaped her lips, then she noticed the boy looked at her for a moment with a frown like he's trying to figure her out, but eventually he smiled. It was friendly smile which combined with his warm brown eyes somehow made him look ...like a puppy. Really, since when do you compare people to animals?, she thought sardonically.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know the door was supposed to open with so little resistance and I pushed too hard" she explained

"It's okay, I've got a strong head" he grinned like from some private joke only he knew.

"I'm Maggie. Maggie Foster, I'm new", she introduced herself

"Scott McCall"

Yay! Your first acquaintance, does it even matter if you knocked him down before? Nah.

"And I'm Stiles" said someone on her right. She didn't notice him earlier as her attention was focused on black haired boy she hit. She knew exactly who the _someone_ was, but turned to him, nonetheless. Yep, it was _him._

He was tall, even slightly taller than his friend Scott, not as strong built though. But just like she observed it earlier, he was lean and his shoulders were rather broad. Up-close she could so his hair was dark brown and on his pale face there was a few moles, which she found very cute.

"Hi, I talked with you aunt today"

"Really?", asked Scott

"Yeah, I know", she acknowledged as if Scott didn't cut in.

"Do you know each other?" Scott inquired again

"Oh no, we don't, actually I've moved to the house next to him" Maggie quickly clarified before Stiles could say something like: _Of course we know we know each other. We've met yesterday when I caught her watching me and today she pretended she wasn't at home but really she was lurking from behind the wall._

But Stiles yet said, "The big house with front yard remember", while gesticulating his long arms as if it would help Scott to recollect the image of her house.

The brunette pondered for a moment and said in recognition, "Oh you're the girl Stiles saw in the window."

Maggie felt hot blush of embarrassment crept onto her face and she immediately averted her eyes from Scott. So, he told him...

She was tempted though to saw Stiles' reaction, was he sneering? – he didn't seem to be that kind of person; quite the contrary. Therefore when she finally gathered her courage and glanced at him, she found him looking as mortified as her and, as Maggie realized with mirth, he was still capable of witty remark, when he said,

"You must forgive my friend, he's only recently escaped from his nerd zone and sometimes there come out his old self."

Scott realizing his blunder and Stiles' meaningful look said, "Uh... we'd better go to class now or we'll be late"

"What classes do you have today?" asked Stiles whose blush had already faded away from his cheeks, though his ears still had a tad of red color.

Maggie looked at her schedule which she was gripping for the whole time.

"Er..." she cleared her throat while scanning the sheet, but no more 'words' escaped her lips. Instead she handed pretty creased piece of paper to the boy. _Geez... Meg..._

Luckily for her, her new companions didn't notice her sudden taciturnity.

"Hey, you've got the same classes as we" Stiles exclaimed enthusiastically, "Come on we have an English now"

Maggie hurried with the boys to a bright classroom. The last students were entering it and she and her new _mates _were among them. There were two empty seats in the middle row which Stiles was heading towards, while Scott chose the seat next to him. Maggie was already starting to feel uncomfortable in the new class; several pairs of eyes were gazing at her with curiosity when she stood there.

"Over here", she heard someone calling and she looked at that direction. Stiles Stilinski was waving his hand to catch her attention. She moved towards him and took a seat that was right behind him. As soon as she sat down he turned around with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Are you nervous?", he asked "Don't worry it's not so bad in here."

Suddenly she heard a sound of incoming text message, then another, until all classroom was filled with ringing phones. She looked around and saw that everyone was as confused as her.

_What the …, _she thought and checked her own cell, but it was silent. Then Stiles started to read hid message in a low voice, it was some quote.

"The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway, leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under..."

and at this moment the classroom entered a woman in her 30., maybe younger who finished the sentence reading it from her own phone.

"...an overcast sky, seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."

_Ah, 'Heart of Darkness' by Joseph Conrad, _she knew that book, they'd read it in her former school.

"This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone.", she said and then she introduced herself as Jennifer Blake, their new English teacher. Great, I'm not the only one new in here, thought Maggie.

Ms. Blake seemed kind but also very strict and she gave them to understand that in the rules she highlighted at the beginning. She was talking about the book when to classroom came a man and whispered something to teacher's ear then left.

"Mr. McCall?", she summoned him with a curl of her forefinger, then they both went out into the hallway.

Once the class was left alone Stiles quickly turned in his seat to Maggie and said

"It was our principal"

"What did he want from Scott?

He frowned, "I'm not sure"

Ms Blake appeared again at the same moment.

"I'm sorry, unfortunately Mr McCall had to leave us due to personal reasons. I was also told that we have here a new student in here. Is Margaret Foster present?"

_Argh, I was hoping I could avoid it... I don't like Ms Blake anymore._

"Here", she said with a little forced smile.

For the second time in a short time she felt people's stares at her. A pretty girl with strawberry blond hair eyed her in judging way as if to probe whether she's worthy her attention or not.

"Ah, there you are Ms Foster. In fact I was suppose to welcome you, but I think I'll spare you that all embarrassing introducing (_You're just doing it, _thought Maggie), especially that I'm new too in here. I hope you'll settle in very soon." and with that she finished her little speech.

"Thank you", she said more pleased with shortness of that 'greeting' than its content.

Soon after that, class lost interest with the new schoolgirl and focused, mostly, on the lesson. Stiles didn't turn to her anymore to speak under the watchful eye of Ms Blake but it didn't stop him from looking around the classroom and frequent peering at the windows. Once or twice she caught him peeking at her with the corner of his eye, but then he quickly pretended to look elsewhere. Maggie didn't know what to think of it, though her traitorous body seemed to be suggested her she should have feel either flattered or embarrassed, causing her face to stay permanently blushed.

When she was sitting there and hoping nobody would ask about her flushed face, she heard Stiles talking to that pretty girl she'd been eying her earlier.

"Hey, Lydia. What is that? Is that from the accident?", he said pointing at her bandaged ankle.

"No. Prada bit me.", Lydia replied

"Your dog?"

"No, my designer handbag. Yes, my dog."

Maggie silently snorted at Lydia's sarcastic answer, but Stiles continued

"Has it ever bitten you before?", he asked and the girl shook her head no. It cause Stiles to leaned toward Lydia a little more and said with agitation.

"Okay. What if it's, like, the same thing as the deer? You know, like, how animals start acting weird right before an earthquake or something?"

Is Stiles interested in animals? Or is he just some amateur detective? He spoke with so much eagerness that she inclined to the latter. And what's that with deer?

"Meaning what? There's gonna be an earthquake?", asked Lydia

"Or something. I just... maybe it means something's coming. Something bad."

"It was a deer and a dog. What's that thing you say about threes? Once, twice... " , but she paused suddenly because a bird just hit the window killing itself. The noise caught attention of everyone in the classroom including Ms Blake. She went to the window only to see a peculiar view: a huge flock of black birds was flying towards the school getting closer and closer with each second. Maggie's eyes widened in panic, birds were flying very low and it looked like they weren't going to fly over the building, but... and in that moment another one crushed into the window almost breaking it. All in the class gasped from the sudden shock, though it couldn't be more than a second when there was another bird that smashed into the glass this time actually broke it. Almost everyone were screaming now when more birds started to flying through the windows like they were mad. It begun to be really dangerous in the classroom due to the disoriented animals that were in panic attacking students clawing at them scratching.

"Get down, everyone!", cried Ms Blake needlessly as they were all on the floor already.

Maggie crouched down under her desk as soon as she saw the first birds in the room. One of them flew towards her scratching her cheek before she could even shield herself.

"Maggie, come here!", she heard someone shouting. She raised her head a little to see Stiles a few meters away from her desk, he was covering some girl, probably Lydia, with his body. The spot where they were hidden was close to the wall, therefore it was better shielded than the place she was in. Without thinking any longer she crawled quickly to Stiles who immediately encircled her his free arm, the one that didn't protected Lydia, and strongly pulled her to his chest that her face was snuggled into the crook of his neck.

The birds attack lasted a few more minutes, after that everything went quiet.

Stiles' grip weakened so the girls could slowly get up from the floor. Both of them bore signs of the animal assault, their hair was tangled and there were scratched on their hands but only Maggie had cut on her face that was bleeding.

The classroom looked like battlefield, desks were knocked over, each window had at least one hole, some of them were completely broken and the floor was covered by dozens of black feathers.

"What the hell was that", Maggie muttered once she looked around the classroom, it was exactly what all of them were thinking in that moment.

"You're okay?", Stiles asked girls he'd just protected form the birds with his own arms. He himself had a wound on his forehead.

Maggie and Lydia exchanged their gazes, it was like the danger removed all barriers between them that made them strangers to each other only a moment ago.

"Yeah..., I think so", said Lydia with an absent expression on her face.

Maggie managed only to nod. Stiles scanned her face looking for deeper cuts, but the only one he found was the one on her cheek.

"It's looks like a deep gash", he said regarding to the still bleeding cut. Then hesitantly like he was afraid to scare her, he lifted his hand and very gently he wiped some blood with his shirt sleeve. He barely touched it when Maggie instinctively winced half from pain and half from the unexpected gesture.

"Sorry", he mumbled and swiftly pulled his hand back. She wanted to protest to assure him that she hadn't found his gesture offensive or something, but she didn't has a chance when she saw a tall girl with dark hair rushing to them.

"Lydia, Stiles, are you all right?", she asked them and then she looked at Maggie, reached out her hand which didn't bore any signs of bloody scratches and said,

"I'm Allison", she introduced herself "Sorry it isn't the best moment for meeting people"

"And what is", Maggie grinned, "Maggie, but you know it already from Ms Blake"

"I see that you've met Stiles and Lydia already?" said the brunette looking at the three of them standing rather close

"Oh, I... I met Stiles only", she said peering at him who smiled in acknowledgment

"Then this is Lydia, she gives quite intimidating impression, but don't mind it. She's really sweet, underneath", Allison said making Lydia to pout her lips in annoyance which, like Maggie noticed, did very often.

Allison told her that year ago she herself was new in school and Beacon Hills, so she knew how the young Foster felt. Maggie liked her almost immediately, she was really amiable and considerate, though she bore some the air of sadness with her. Even her eyes looked like she'd been crying a lot recently. She could recognized it, because she saw that look very often on her aunt's face or in her own reflection in the the mirror after the accident in which her mum and dad died.

Lydia on the other hand, was different indeed at a closer look. She appeared to did not care what others thought about her, thus she didn't bother to ingratiate herself with the people, at the same time she was rather friendly to Maggie.

After several minutes arrived paramedics and Sheriff, who looked very worried about his son. Maggie noted they had quite good relations, what wasn't very often among teenagers and their parents.

"Dad, this is Maggie Foster, you remember her aunt told us about her", Stiles said to his father when he approach them.

"Hi, I'm Stiles father",

"I know – I mean, I've never seen you before, but I can see now... that, uhm... Stiles said 'dad' and I deduced it", _Maggie you're rumbling, stop it, _she rebuked herself and aloud she said, "– sorry, I'm Maggie." she finished with a sheepish smile on her face.

Sheriff apparently didn't mind her antics at all, because he said,

"I remember your aunt said you bake very good chocolate cake."

Maggie knew her face blushed, "Uh, I think so, I mean you have to try it when you come and judge yourself"

This time it was Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles that smiled at her proposition.

"You should let paramedics dress your wounds and go home", said Sheriff, "The principal said you you're free to go. Have you called your aunt?", he asked and only now she noticed that there came parents after some students, she saw Allison talking to some man who probably was her father.

"Uh, no I don't want her to worry, it's her first day at work, after all.", she said. With no doubt aunt Helen would overreact, besides Maggie had now more time to walk to the animal clinic.

"I'll drive you home", Stiles offered before his father could say anything

"You don't have to, really. I wanted to go to some place", she explained didn't want to bother him, but it was nice of him that he was so eager to help.

"Where, just tell me and I'll get you there. I know every place in this town, trust me."

"Uh, okay, its an animal clinic, and I need to talk with Dr Deaton, the veterinarian. Do you know where it is?", she inquired

"Deaton? Of course I know where the clinic is. Scott works there"

"Really? What a coincidence, I was told Dr Deaton employes some students there and he said that I can come when I'm free, so..."

They had their cuts dressed, left school and went to the parking. Stiles led her towards the blue jeep which looked like it had over 20 years. Maggie thought that in Stiles Stilinski everything was peculiar, from his name to car, but it suited him. She was certain she'd never met a boy like him, or just anyone.

Stiles opened the door from the passenger side and help her get in as the seat was quite high off the ground. Then he walked around the car and took his seat behind the wheel.

Now when they were alone it so little space the girl started to feel nervous.

"Uh, I want to thank you for today, you know, when the birds attacked us and you shielded me, I mean, me and Lydia, especially that I'm a stranger to you, and... thank you.", she said breaking the silence.

"Nah, it's okay", he shrugged as if it was really nothing to him

"No it's not.", she protested, "I mean, did you see there anybody else who covered with their own body another person, classmate? No, because they're protecting their own skin, literally" – she added with a smile - "it's natural, but there was you, probably the only selfless person in the class, who didn't hesitate to protect friend and some girl he'd met just earlier that day from harm, even if it were just the birds. It was very... heroic."

_Wow, did I just say it all at loud? _

This time Stiles was more impressed by her gratitude than before. His cheeks reddened a little

"Oh, well...you're welcome", he murmured and scratch his neck with a hand, the gesture he made often when he was nervous or astir.

Little she knew that Stiles' insides just danced with smug satisfaction. He couldn't remember the last time a girl addressed him with similar words, well... because it had never happened? It was Scott or Derek that had the strength, rippling muscles and supernatural abilities. They were heroes – okay maybe it wasn't the best term describing Derek Hale, but still Stiles was the sidekick, only Robin and never Batman who after years of chasing after Lydia got only her friendship. That's why when the new girl, very pretty girl with big green eyes and cute freckles whose sweet smell still lingered on his shirt which only moments ago she clung to, named him a _hero_ felt his ego highly boosted.

Stiles stole a glance at the girl sitting in his jeep, just like he did several times during English. She was playing with her bag's strap wrapping it around her fingers. There were some minor cuts on her hands that didn't call for covering, just like the one on her cheek which was only applied some antiseptic on it.

It was his turn now to break the silence.

"So, you wanna to work with animals", he stated rather than asked

"Yep, I've always wanted to be veterinarian ever since my first 'surgery' on my teddy bear", she chuckled, "fortunately we hadn't got any pet I could practice on."

"I had a boa once, but it escaped. Beacon Hills went through moments of terror in those days, seriously. And after that dad said I was irresponsible and we never had any more pet again."

Maggie laughed imagining little Stiles with a boa.

"And what are your plans for after high school?", she asked

"Uhm, I don't know, actually. My biggest talent is probably regular getting into trouble, at least according to my dad. He's always mad when I listen the dispatch calls to him."

"So you like investigating, huh? Sorry I overheard when you're talking to Lydia in class and it looked like you were working on some case."

"It's okay, I was talking about weird behavior of animals. Only yesterday Lydia and Allison had an accident, a deer run into their car, just exactly like - "

"The birds.", she finished for him

"Yeah."

Stiles' jeep stopped before the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic.

"Here we are, don't worry Deaton is okay", he smiled reassuringly and Maggie believed in his words. She felt she could trust him in this and many other matters.

"Thank you once again and for the ride too." she said getting out of the car

"You need a ride home later? I can come if you want"

"I don't want to bother you, besides my aunt promised to pick me up, but thanks."

"Anytime." he said and Maggie was about to turn around from the jeep and walked away, but Stiles called her again, "Hey, wait. Uh... can you pass me your phone", and after he saw her raised eyebrows he added, "so I can type you my number, you know, if you need a ride sometime, or something."

"Oh, okay." and she handed him her cell.

"Here, then see you tomorrow "

"Yeah, bye", she smiled to him for the last time and waved her hand to him. Then she walked towards the building.

Maggie entered the clinic, but it was rather empty, there were no patients or their owners and the veterinarian was also nowhere in sight.

"Hello", she said aloud. Strange, the door were opened so there had to be someone.

Then, from behind a door leading to operating room came a man. He was black and couldn't have less than forty years, but he might have more, he looked quite young, though. The only hair on his face, was trimmed goatee. He wore a white coat so he probably was the vet.

"Hello, sorry I've had some troubles in the back, but how can I help you?"

"Are you Dr Deaton, by any chance?", Maggie asked the man.

"Yes I'm Alan Deaton and you are...",

"I'm Maggie Foster. I'm in the town since yesterday. Ms Harper who is an old friend of my aunt said she'd spoken you about me and - ",

"Ah, I remember now. Future veterinarian, right?" this time he smiled at her, "Actually... that's quite good that you came. There is also a boy who works here, but I'm afraid he won't have much time anymore to help me in everything. I'll plan a new schedule for you two, so you wanna start today?"

"Absolutely." she answered him with a broad smile. She didn't think it would be so easy and quick.

Dr Deaton then grew serious.

"Tell me Maggie, what do you know about strange animal behavior?"

Wow, it's starting to be really weird in this town.

"Let me guess, 'strange' you mean like killing themselves?"

"Exactly. How do you know it?", he asked now quite intrigued with his new assistant.

"There was an incident today in school. The flock of birds flew straight into the window. It was like they did it intentionally. Stiles said also about some accidents that happened yesterday to some of his friends. A deer crushed into the car killing itself. There are known cases of animals predicting natural disasters, when they act strange before it, but I've never heard of mass suicide. Just the single suicide is very rare among animals." Maggie said with a frown.

"Indeed. I used to think the same until today. Come on I want to show you something.", said Dr Deaton and led her to the door he previously went through. Behind it was a small room where apart from a few cabinets majority of the space was occupied by cages, that were stacked on top of one another. First she thought the cats an cages were simply sleeping, but when she took a closer look and saw the blood she gasped – they were dead.

"Don't tell me they did it to themselves.", she said still couldn't believe what she just saw.

"The cages are locked, there isn't any sign of break-in but it doesn't matter, just look at them – these wounds are bite marks and there's blood in their mouths." Dr Deaton looked just confused as her, but he appeared also to contemplating something, like he knew more than he wanted to say and apparently it worried him.

"So, what now we're gonna wait for some calamity or what?", she jested remembering Lydia saying the same, though a part of her was anxious about those bizarre incidents.

"Honestly, I... don't know yet. We have to wait and observe whether there wold be similar cases."

"That's all?"

The man smiled softly, "I'm just a vet, not some paranormal investigator." There was it again, the feeling that he was far more involved in those matters than he seemed to be. Since when her intuition developed so? Maybe she had a sixth sense like those animals too?

_Yeaaah... and it hadn't given you a hint that there was a boy behind the doors who you hit later... oh, and what about that stone you almost tripped on before the clinic?, _pointed out her inner voice.

Okay perhaps she wasn't endowed with sixth sense but there was something mysterious about Dr Deaton.

Maggie spent in the clinic a few more hours during which her new boss gave her a quick tour and showed everything she needed. As her first task she cleaned cages, not the bloodied ones, though and fed their little patients. Later she was even allowed to assist in dressing wounds to a dog with broken leg.

"Honey, what happened to your face?", Helen exclaimed as soon as Maggie got in the car.

"Ah, I'd like to say it's a long story, but I know you won't leave me alone if I don't tel you. Just don't be mad, there was an accident in school, on first lesson actually. In short, a few birds flew into the classroom and attacked us, I mean now when I'm saying that it sounds like in Hitchcock's film, but they were just disoriented and you know, scratched us little. The principal let us go home after that."

She didn't know why she said it in that way – today was even worse than Hitchcock could have ever imagined, because it occurred in reality, though Helen didn't have to know it.

"How terrifying! You're okay beside your cheek?", her aunt asked with concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm all right, just a few cuts, that's all." Maggie assured her

"Good, it was rather... memorable first day in school, don't you think so? But wait, you said they let you go after first class, then where did you go after that?"

"I went to the clinic, Dr Deaton needed some help, so I stayed there."

"Did you go on foot?"

"Uh... noo, Stiles gave me a ride", she said sheepishly preparing for the view of smug expression on her aunt's face. And she didn't disappointed herself.

"Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff's son?", she inquired

"Yes, I met him and his friend Scott who works in the clinic too.", she said off course without mentioning about _how_ they met.

"Oh that's nice", Helen commented and surprisingly didn't said anything else.

Hmm, normally she would tease her about how she finally befriend with someone.

"And how's your day", the girl asked

"Oh, you know, boring. No flying birds in the classroom", Helen grinned, "but it was all right. I had to pretend to be tough Ms O'Connell, otherwise they would sense the weakness of the new teacher."

On the way home they picked up Josh from his basketball tryout and after small shopping in the grocery they went home.

Maggie then watched a TV, ate first real dinner in their new house and spent rest of her evening on reading book. She didn't feel like doing anything else. Well, except for recollecting the events of the day, by some means the memory that returned to her the most often was Stiles and his protecting embrace during the birds' attack. She knew it was stupid, but the way his arms encircled her so closely, that she could feel the frantic beat of his heart at her ear, she felt then... safe. Not to mention the more physical feeling of his closeness. She couldn't help but recall the boy's image, when she saw him for the first time. She thought of his silhouette rather as a slender than burly, but when she clung to his chest there she could feel the strength of his somewhat developed muscles, the ones you gain more after doing some sport, than as the effect of working out on the gym. One more thing Maggie couldn't discard from her memory was smell that surrounded him, from the spot where her face was in the crook of his neck it was the most intense, musky and clean. She had never been this close to a boy, and she didn't know if she would felt that way near any other one, but as far as she knew then it was quite nice feeling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, I'm sorry for over a month delay. I hate when I must wait so long for updating some other stories and I promised myself that I would be regular with my chapters, but... well studies and all. **

**I wanna thank you for following and reviewing. I'm simply overjoyed everytime I get the message!**

**So, here is another chapter. Sorry for mistakes. **

**Have fun reading it;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

It'd been a few days since the animal attack and Maggie's first day in new school. During this time she was in the animal clinic twice, each time she rushed to Dr Deaton first, eager to know something about potential incidents with strange acting animals, but there were none. As weird as the attacks were, they ceased after that day Maggie and Dr Deaton already started to think about some rules in these occurrences. The girl soon forgot about strange events and eventually concluded that Beacon Hills isn't Forks form _Twilight _but pretty ordinary town with 100% human inhabitants (and 100% animals, although a little strange as they were). However she secretly wished there was something supernatural in it, the following days weren't boring at all. In fact Maggie had her hands full in both school and work.

She already had tons of homework to do assigned by Ms. Blake among others and Mr. Harris – chemistry teacher who made, with his person, the subject even worse than it was. In the animal clinic where she usually went after school, her initial period apparently ended. Now she felt a full-fledged vet assistant that not only cleaned the cages and washed animals but also helped with dressing wounds and minor surgeries, which actually she didn't assist yet but Dr Deaton promised she would be allowed soon. Heck, she didn't know local vet in a small town had so much work there so many pets in Beacon Hills. Despite the intense work Maggie was quite satisfied with her job and felt she would learn a lot there. Besides it was rather fun to care for animals she'd always loved. Once, she shared her shift with Scott McCall who she found quite enjoyable as the boy was likeable companion and for all his reservedness in manner he was surprisingly easy to talk to and work as well. Maggie learned about him and Allison being a couple in the past year, that he lived only with his mum and how Stiles had been his best friend since elementary. Actually they talked a lot about Stilinski and when she later thought about it, she couldn't remember whether it was on his own initiative to speak so much about his friend and present him in glowing terms or it were her questions she were asking to know more about her savior from few days before.

She observed a peculiar phenomena while working with Scott. Some pets, dogs in particular really liked him, he could make even the most disobedient ones submit to him. Maggie considered whether Scott was some animal whisperer but then she noticed when it comes to cats it's completely opposite – they were acting like they hated him, hissing at him with flat laid ears and fur standing on end of the tails. It's weird but surely explicable somehow and Maggie couldn't detect any hidden _supernatural_ meaning.

With Stiles she talked few times since that first day and only at school. It turned out that he and Scott were in the lacrosse team and their practices prevented Stiles to give her a lift to the clinic after classes like he once declared. Instead, she promised to came sometime on the pitch to watch him play, ...this is _them_ – as Stiles _and_ Scott of course. _Yeah_... She didn't fulfill her promise yet, since there wasn't any occasion to go there and by the time she decided to find out what the hell is _lacrosse_? That means she heard something about it but only Scott explained her the rules of the game and what's going on in this game.

Sudden sound of incoming text message interrupted her thoughts. She checked her phone and after she saw the sender's name she read the rest with anticipation

From Stiles: Hey, I'm going with Scott to a birthday party of some friend of mine tonight. Wanna come with us?

Maggie's face fell, a party? Though she didn't know what she would expect it certainly wasn't a party that crossed her mind. Wasn't Scott saying he was never the one for parties? In that they were alike. So either it was birthday of somebody close or important to them or it was Stiles idea for his friend to met someone new to distract his thoughts from Allison. Maggie saw numerous times that puppies eyes of young McCall landed upon his ex in class.

She was thinking of what she was supposed to write back while walking back home. She had a day off today, so after school Maggie went for a walk around the neighborhood eventually ended in the local park. It would be nice to hang out with their new friends as she could call Stiles and Scott, but in the other hand she didn't feel for a party right now ...or any other day. The true was she had never had a liking for parties at all. All those people who need to get drunk to be funny, couples glued with their bodies at the corners of the rooms let alone she wouldn't know anyone there besides the boys. Ehh, no way.

* * *

"What?", Stiles asked Scott when they were heading to the house party on foot.

"What, what do you mean, "what"?",

"I mean "what," and you know what."

""What" what?"

Okay this is ridiculous, "That look you were giving.", Stiles explained

"I didn't give a look."

"Oh, there was a distinct look, Scott."

"What look?"

"The look that says that the last thing you feel like doing right now is going to a party."

"It's not that. It just seems weird going to a different high school's party."

"What? Would you...", Stiles groaned, "God, one drink, all right? You'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl, okay? She promised to introduce us to all of her friends. So tonight, no Allison, no Lydia. Tonight, we're moving on. "

"No Maggie?" inclined Scott with knowing smile

"Uh... I don't know what you mean?"

"You think I didn't see the way you've been looking at her for past days? ...and that your heart beat increased every time.."

"Wha – what? I have not, I... you mean... okay I admit, but was just trying to, you know, ensure she isn't some werewolf or worse another Matt the psycho. And stop listening to my heartbeat, it's creepy."

"Yea sure, so what did she text you back when you asked her to go with us?"

"... that it's not kind of her … thing", Stiles murmured with disappointing tone

"Dude, you really like her!", Scott exclaimed

"Well, she's different than any other girl I've ever met"

"Even Lydia?"

"...even Lydia" he admitted after a while, "not that I'm definitely over Lydia, just... it's like I don't wanna wait anymore for her to notice me not just as a friend, you know."

"Wow, it's new."

Stiles twitched nervously. When speaking of Lydia it was natural, he didn't have problem with talking about his feelings to Scott, but now someone merely mentioned Maggie's name it made him all flustered like it was something awkward. Was that really meant he like her? As if attracted to her? _Well obviously..._, remarked his subconsciousness.

"Then why are we even going to that party to meet some girls when the only girl you want now to go there with is certain brown haired vet's assistant?"

"Auburn" Stiles murmured

"What?"

"Her hair are more like auburn brown"

"You see? It's exactly what I mean"

"Okay, I like her all right? And I really wanted her to come with us but apparently it's again one sided thing as always - "

"But...", Scott cut in

"No, Scott...", Stiles sighed, "I know it. So tonight we're gonna have fun and trying to forget about ...those girls who doesn't want us." he finished throwing his frustration outside.

* * *

"Scott!", Maggie called out across the school courtyard to young McCall who stood somewhere in the middle with a thoughtful look on his face. Following his gaze she noticed two boys, the twins, she'd seen them a few times what wasn't very hard given the attention they caught, especially the female part, (and few boys, for one of the brothers was gay).

Scott turned do her when he heard her calling his name and waited till she approached him.

"Oh hi Stiles", only then she noticed the other boy. Of course he was there – Scott and Stiles were like those twins, you could saw them almost always together at school. Though she tried to say her greetings cheerfully she noticed Stiles wasn't as jolly as her. Maggie frowned when instead of the usual expressive Stiles there stood boy awkwardly scratching his neck who avoided her gaze.

"Hi", he mumbled sheepishly

Was he angry that she hadn't been at the party? Surely not. They were having great fun without her, then what?

"So, how's the party?", she asked tentatively both of them though it was Scott who spoke.

"Er... it was rather ...terrible",

"That bad?"

"Yeah", Scott nodded though

Okay, but why Stiles was acting so strangely, she thought when the boy rushed to the class walking few steps before them.

They had Economics together with Mr Finstock who was also lacrosse team coach thus everyone addressed him simply per 'Coach'. He was quite the character – loud, brutally honest, sarcastic and someone would think he really hated students. His methods of teaching economics weren't much different than those on the pitch.

"The stock market is based on two principles. What are they?", Coach asked without unnecessary admissions. He looked around the class but no one was willing to answer … beside Scott, yes Scott had his hand raised as Maggie saw sitting behind him.

"Yes, McCall, you can go to the bathroom. Anybody else?"

"Uh, no, Coach, I know the answer."

Finstock burst out laughing.

"Oh, you're serious", he said after almost half a minute of good laugh.

"Yes. Risk and reward."

"Wow! Who are you? And what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better. I like you better. Does anybody have a quarter? A quarter."

"Yep", Maggie heard the voice of Stiles who pulled the coin out of his pocket so hurriedly that all of its content flew out on the floor.

Couch picked up some small pack and handed it to Stilinski.

Now that she was sitting quite close to him she could saw that it was nothing but a pack of condoms.

Stiles immediately reddened on his face and neck and gulped noticeably while reaching for his property. Though looking at Scott face he was as shocked as she, but frankly she didn't know Stiles well enough to conclude anything.

She didn't like that unpleasant hotness she felt in her veins at her new discovery. She new Stiles hadn't got any girlfriend, so he went yesterday to the party to _get laid_? Sure, he could have condoms 'just in case' but it didn't change the fact he expected such opportunity. And that look of Scott... like he was amazed that his best friend had sex without even him being told this. Even so, Stiles wasn't the ladies' man type of a guy, with his hyperactive, expressive hands _(and nice hands he had, big with long fingers) _his awkward _(and very cute) _behavior and lanky physique (_though with broad shoulders, chocolate eyes and framed by long lashes, those moles you wanna tr...) _OK ENOUGH! She fancied him.

Maggie was now glad she had decided not to accept Stiles offer yesterday. He'd wanted only to go with her and Scott as friends and just friends.

Her thoughts were occupied her head not letting to focus on what Coach was saying or doing. She recovered only when she suddenly noticed Sheriff Stilinski at the door.

"Stiles", he called his son and they disappeared outside the class.

When he came back after few minutes Stiles looked somehow disturbed. Maggie hoped it wasn't anything serious. She wanted to ask him or about that later but after she didn't have a chance because after she left the class she run into Allison.

"Oh hi Maggie", she said cheerfully, "How are you doing?"

"Well I'm starting to settle in the routine of Beacon Hills, and you?"

"I'm good. You wanna come to the library? I need to do some research and I think we've got a free period now"

"Sure", Maggie gladly agreed and went with a brunette.

They sat at one of the desk in the library. Allison put there her notebook and took some books from the shelves. Maggie pulled out her own book, but soon she lost interest when she looked at the title of one of Allison's and paged through it, then another one. They were about some symbols in myths and legends and their meanings. She would never suspected her of having such interests.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help?", she asked her new friend

"Ah...", Allison hesitated for a moment like she needed to think weather Maggie would be of assistance, but eventually stated, "Um, there's a symbol I saw somewhere ...in my family heirloom and uh, I wanna know its meaning. It's something like... ", then she pulled out her notebook and started sketching, after a minute she passed Maggie her drawing, "...like this". It was some kind of isosceles cross but it could be also something entirely different depending on the point of view. Besides the sketch wasn't perfect, but she decided to help Allison in her little investigation.

"Really?", she beamed a smile

"Sure, I'll look through these ones and you'll do the rest", she said while she divided the pile of the books between them.

After half an hour they still hadn't got anything beside slightly similar crosses from Southern America, which as Allison said was impossible that it was somehow connected to her family.

Meanwhile Lydia joined them, and she turned out to be some walking encyclopedia but rather than help she was busy gazing at 'The twins' who looked like they weren't there to study at all.

"So Maggie what do you think of the male part of the Beacon Hills? Has someone caught your eye yet?", she asked with a glint in her own green orbs.

Though Maggie expected that question from Lydia sooner or later, it still left her quite abashed when she answer stammering, "Er.. no, no not yet."

"Riiight...", the redhead drawled with a slight smirk. Of course, Lydia wasn't stupid, in fact she was freaking genius, but anyways, the good thing was that she refrained herself from further questions for which Maggie was grateful.

They were talking about clothes and some tv- shows when Allison said

"I've got an idea. Sleepover, my house, Friday night?"

Lydia glanced at her like she was crazy, "What are we 12?"

"Oh, come on, I haven't been on a slumber party since a fifth grade. It'll be great – movies, food and pajamas.", said very excited Allison, "Maggie?", she turned to her with a puppy eyes.

What could she say, finally she had opportunity to gain some friends and socialize with them without being obliged to attending parties. Besides, Allison and Lydia were really great - pretty, smart and rich they could be those popular bitchy 'mean girls' with a bunch of followers, but it wasn't them for they were totally opposite of it, always sticking together and didn't care about school fame.

"Well, actually I've never been on any of those girly nights, but sounds fun", she said with a broad smile.

"Lydia?"

"Okay, fine, have it your way. But I'm bringing an alcohol.", she huffed in annoyance.

The girls spent in the library some more time chattering about things, well mainly boys.

"I want one", Lydia stated abruptly with eyes fixed on identical brothers.

"Which one", asked Allison very enthusiastically.

"The straight one, obviously", the girl said with a roll of her eyes.

Before Allison and Maggie could react she was already talking with her new 'target'.

At that moment Maggie's gaze landed on Lydia's abandoned coffee cup.

"Hey, what if it's not a symbol you saw but a logo? You know, like this - ", she pointed at the cup form local coffee shop, "it's more regular shape, just like your drawing. But maybe not...", she said uncertainly and was about to trash the empty cup when Allison stopped her.

"Wait, you're right... it could be logo." and she googled all logo's of Beacon Hills.

"And...? found something?"

"Maggie Foster you're genius!", Allison exclaimed loud enough to make several students raised their heads and stared at them. Smiling radiantly she turned the notebook towards the other girl. There on the screen Maggie could see the very symbol, or rather logo with under which was the inscription saying Beacon Hills First National Bank.

When Margaret came outside the school after her classes had ended, was quite content at that moment that she hadn't got a car. Or that there was nobody who could give her a ride. Nope, it wasn't a sarcasm. The weather was perfect, there was rather warm with the sun hidden behind the clouds but the cool breeze that was blowing delicately brushed her hair, which was gathered in a loose knot. Though she knew it would looked like a stack of hey but whatever. She checked her phone, it was already late and the walk would take some time. She knew, however that Dr Deaton wouldn't mind as always.

It was another eventful day in school, Maggie thought of Stiles and that 'condom incident', huh, it's sounds funny, then why she didn't feel amused at all? _Because you're jealous, duh!_, stated the obvious her inner voice and Maggie couldn't even argued with it. She was jealous about that boy she took liking to already that first night she was him through the window. Why hadn't she accepted his invitation to that party? Maybe..., uh, maybe what? Maybe you'd had seen him with a girl he was about to take to bed? _Okay, that's enough. You like Stiles, but apparently he reciprocates your feelings. Yes feelings! Now, shut up and get over it. There are still other fishes in the sea, like Lydia would say. Besides, since when you wanna have a boyfriend? _

Oh, no I have a crush on Stiles Stilinski, my neighbor and friend... and I'm a lunatic whose subconscious behaves like some freaking Dr Phil.

Luckily there was no more occasion to ponder about her nonexistent love life and mental health, because she reached the clinic.

Strange, though the door was opened there was the 'closed' badge on it. When Maggie came inside she noticed that the lights were off, beside the small lamp at the reception desk. It was too early, Dr Deaton wouldn't close the clinic at this hour. Even so, he would call her before that.

Then some voices and the splash of water came from the back. Ah, so it's not completely closed, there was probably some dog, judging by the sound, that doctor was washing. The girl passed the reception and strode towards the treatment room, but she suddenly stopped as she heard someone's yelling.

"Isaac, where are you? Just tell me where you are." What? It wasn't Deaton's voice, and who's Issac?, because surely it wasn't a dog since he was asked to say something.

"His heart rate... he could go into shock.", now it was her boss. She calmed her own heart a little as she heard familiar voice. But then she heard another one.

"Derek, let him go!" Scott?! Okay she had to know what's going on there and she took step closer to the noise. There wasn't any door actually, but a screen that was set rather from practical reasons. Only a few yards were between her and the room which she walked in careful steps, till she was close enough to see what was happening behind the partition.

There were five people in the room, three of them she knew, beside Deaton and Scott whose voices she'd recognized earlier there was also Stiles Stilinski. The other two she saw for the first time – tall and very handsome brunet that looked quite dangerous ...and boy in the basin for animals. Yeah, it sounds pretty hilarious, but wait till you hear the rest. Because the basin was filled with ice and that boy was held there by the others who questioned him about something, like in some hypnosis session. Now she understand it was that dark haired guy that had shouted when she came, because he did it again.

"Isaac, where are you? What did you see?" at this that Issac, as they called him suddenly sprang forward splashing melted ice around him.

"A vault! It's a bank vault! I saw it! I saw the name. It's, uh... B-beacon hills first national bank. It's, um... it's an abandoned bank, and they're keeping them locked inside, inside the vault.", he blurted trying to catch a breath.

"You don't remember what you said right before you came out of it, do you?" pried Stiles and at Isaac negative reply he continued, "You said when they captured you that they dragged you into a room and that there was a body in it."

"What body?", _yeah, WHAT body _

"Erica. You said it was Erica."

'She's not dead.", snapped the dark haired

"Wait...", cut Isaac, "Do you hear...?"

Maggie strained her ears, what? There's nothing-

"Did you close the door?"

"Stiles was behind me"

"Hey, it's not my clinic, I turned the badge in the front"

"Turned the badge?! Like it would stop any-"

"Shut up!", roared Derek

Oh no, when they find her it'll be awkward... at least. She stood there rooted to the spot unable to move so concerned with the thought of her being caught, but it was too late. She didn't even notice the hand that appeared from behind the screen until she felt it on her arm. In a second Maggie was roughly pulled into the room and pinned to the wall. It was that tall _and handsome, _guy was holding her there having strong grip on her forearms. She winced in pain.

"Who are you", he demanded angrily. _Wow he can be really intimidating with this height and snarl on his face._

"I...", she was about to responded when Stiles did if first.

"Maggie? What- Derek let her go" he said in almost so formidable tone she hadn't got an idea there was in him.

"You know her?", Derek asked him slightly loosening his grip but not but not letting her go.

"Yes" answered three of them almost at the same time – Stiles, Scott and Dr Deaton.

It sounded so hilarious that Derek, as she learned was his name, looked at them with a question in his eyes.

"She works here"

"She's a friend"

"We're going to school together"

Once again replies came simultaneously. The brunet that held her captured in his arms huffed in annoyance at that and shifted his gaze at her.

Maggie managed an innocent smile though in reality it looked rather pathetically. Whether it was result of her friends' acknowledgments or he just didn't see any threat in her, nonetheless Derek released the girl and stepped back still eying her expectantly as he was expecting some explanations.

As soon as she was freed Maggie felt the throbbing pain where a moment before were laying strong hands of the stranger.

"Eh... Dr Deaton? Sorry for interrupting but I was suppose to be here for some time. It's my shift, or at least I believe so", she said hesitantly looking at the wet mess on the floor.

"Oh, I am sorry Maggie. I forgot to call you, that I had to closed the clinic earlier today. As you see there were some unforeseen maters that needed be attended." said as calmly as always Deaton, "You can go home. Stiles can you take Maggie home?",

Why she had the impression that the vet was trying to kindly but in significant way get rid of her?

"Yeah sure", Stiles consented and walked towards her, but then stopped and handed her keys. Maggie frowned.

"Uh...Could you wait in the car? I'll be there in a few minutes, promise.", he said in a lower voice

"Stiles, you know you don't have to.. If you need to stay I'll walk back home, it's okay-"

"No, no, no.. It's not a problem", he assured zealously and then all of sudden put his hand on her still outstretched one and closed it around the keys. Though she knew it wasn't any affectionate gesture Maggie couldn't help but flushed at the contact of his warm skin, which did disturbing things to her pulse. _Huh, like I would be the main character of some cheesy romance. _

Little did she know that the same sensation rushed through Stiles' veins and lasted even after he withdrew his hand.

"Eh, okay... so I- I'd better go now... right.", she stuttered a little. She cast the last glance at the gathered people and with a soft _bye, _she left.

Walking away from the room she caught someone, probably the blond boy asking "Does she know about us?"

As she sat in the passenger seat of the familiar blue jeep Maggie started to think of the scene she was just a witness of and slowly she became more and more confused with all of this. First the strange animals, then Allison searching for some symbol which turned out to be logo of some bank, _which_ the very bank mentioned that boy after some hypnosis session. She had so many questions, like what Scott and Stiles had to do with all of this and who the hell is Dr Deaton, because surely not just a vet.

Stiles kept his promise and after less than ten minutes he appeared at the entrance

"Sorry, you had to wait", he said while getting in the car

"It's okay. It was me that interrupted you after all."

The uncomfortable tension that was almost palpable filled the small space of the car.

No one wanted to break the silence though it was evident they had a lot of questions.

"So - "

"You - "

They begun at the same time. Maggie smiled nervously, Stiles' hand went to his neck as he murmured

"I... - no, you can.. you... go on." he gulped noticeably

"So, ah, was the – eh, was the party fun? I asked Scott and he didn't like it, but I assumed

after economics that... you know, you had better luck.", and she looked pointedly at his pockets.

_What the hell are you asking him you idiot? Do you expect he would all of sudden start to confide himself to you about his sexual escapades like to some school buddy?_

"What do you me - ", Stiles looked at her confused, but then the realization of her meaning hit him and he blushed, "Oh, OH..." Wow, it was really awkward - Stiles thought. What he was supposed to tell her, that he'd gotten an offer to lose his virginity and had been very willing to accept, but then his childhood friend disappeared?

"Eh, no it was rather a ...mistake", he stated finally, "Probably because of Scott, he isn't entertaining at all." Maggie flashed a grin, as if in reaction at his last comment but deep inside she felt slight satisfaction at his failure night. Yes, it's cruel.

"Oh"

"But you have to give me a word that you're gonna go with us to the next party.", said Stiles with mischievous smile.

He's so cute when he smiled like that. _Oh please..._

"Ah, okay. I suppose I have to or Lydia would kill me."

It was Stiles turn to smile.

"I'm looking forward to", _...to see you in a dress? _

"Oh don't. When it comes to parties I'm like Scott."

"Believe me with me you'll be the queen of the night, eh...I don't mean it like, you know, drag queen."

Maggie laughed, "I get it, tough I'm looking like a drag queen right now, with that bushy thing on my head. I like that weather but obviously my hair doesn't", she jested while looking at herself in the mirror and trying to smooth her mane with a hand.

"Why, you look nice", Stiles mumbled and looking at her stunned expression, he tried to rectify, "I mean you- your hair looks nice, like okay, ehh, never mind ..." and he quickly shifted his gaze from her face to the road.

Is it me or Stiles just told me that I look nice? _Wrong. He said, that your HAIR looks nice, not you. And it doesn't count..._

"Huh, thanks", she acknowledged shyly.

The silence greeted them again, but it wasn't so uncomfortable anymore for both teenagers were lost in their thoughts.

"Stiles?", Maggie asked tentatively after a while

"Yeah",

"I know I'm a stranger here and all of you took me to your pack and all. And I- I understand if you don't wanna tell me anything, but I really feel... I have no idea what are you guys doing, and shouldn't Dr Deaton only treat animals? and what that boy was doing in the basin filled with ice? Well, your secrets seemed kinda exciting and ...the point is I wanna help you, like help you with solving those things you're dealing with" That's it she said it. Frankly that thought came just now shorty after she left the clinic. Because since then she knew that Stiles, Scott, the girls, Deaton and those two – Derek and Issac are somehow connected and it looked like they were doing something important, dangerous and … misterious.

"Ah, wow I suppose it wasn't actually hard to find out, especially after you saw Isaac and all. The truth is all those secrets eh... aren't mine to reveal.. I'd really wanna to tell you everything, but Eh, I'm sorry."

"Oh, I understand", She really understood it, but still there was that old disappointment behind it.

It wasn't easy for Stiles to refuse her telling everything about the pack. Seeing her face fell made him wanted to reveal all and even more, but he knew the less people were involved the better. Though they knew each other for a short time he was certain that Maggie could be trusted. With her intelligence and open mind she would be a valuable asset to the group. On the other hand Stiles feared, he feared that something could happen to her, she was so petite, well she didn't look weak, beside her height... in fact she had nice figure with curves in the right places (the seat belts were really helpful to notice it), not too much of them though and with her windblown hair of her she looked really pretty... Okay maybe it's time to take control over his imagination.

"We're here", Stiles said while he parked in front of his house, "I'll walk you to the door"

"You don't have to", she tried to argue but the boy cut in,

"I wanna be sure you get home safe and sound..."

_Awww sweet _

Oh shut up.

"...you know there are mountain lions in Beacon Hills right?", he smirked at her widened eyes

"Don't worry, I have my bat", Stiles grinned

"Oh, well then. You're my hero after all", she murmured. _Cheesy!_

Stiles only smiled bashfully. They stood now before the front door.

"Goodnight Stiles", she said softly

"Goodnight Maggie."

He waited till she closed the door and went to his home. His hand still slightly tingling.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's it. Write me if you like it, write me if you don't like it and why;)**


End file.
